


The Locomotion

by myprettycabinet



Category: Remus Lupin - Fandom, mauraders - Fandom, remus/sirius - Fandom, sirius black - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/pseuds/myprettycabinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If wizards had gap years, but James and Lily often disappeared to do naughty things, and Wormtail slept most of the time, this might be something you'd expect to end up happening. Especially when they secretly love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locomotion

The train sped steadily on its course. The rhythmic lullaby of its constant movement had long been put to use to knock Peter into a deep, sound sleep, as he stretched the length of the three-person bench seat. Likewise, the monotony of their journey had long since been used as opportunity for a rather randy James Potter to, for all appearances, successfully seduce his oft-uninterested lover, Lily, into an unoccupied compartment.

This had resulted in time alone between Sirius and Remus that was fast approaching the classification of a regular occurrence - a reworking of dynamics, a shift to accommodate the loss of James to Lily. Different from the times they had spent as schoolboys or now as flatmates (up late and in need of no more than a shoulder to cry on)  _these_  occurrences were a time for  _boys to be boys_  – so to speak. Silly jokes were made as well as plenty of stifled giggling and pleas from one to the other to  _be quiet lest you wake Wormtail_. The admonishment only resulting in more giggling, as it was common knowledge that nothing but a good Sunday roast could wake Peter from his naps.

There were undertones to these private interactions that, while not at all fully acknowledged for what they were, put Remus on-edge in the most pleasant and intoxicating of ways. He did not question his newly developed need to strategise ways in which he could get himself closer to Sirius in the least obvious ways possible. It was rather like a game – one that Sirius seemed to enjoy equally. These acts of "Getting Close" ranged from a casual readjustment of position to a hand left to linger on a shoulder after merrily coming down from a good laugh.

This particular session was off to a jolly good start, with Remus and Sirius sat rebelliously on the floor between the pair of facing bench seats, the table in its stowed-away position. Already shoulder to shoulder, as they leaned their backs against the wall with the window, their knees supporting their arms. 

"Do you reckon Wormtail's having a wet dream about that girl with the huge tits he tried to kiss?" Sirius whispered hoarsely into Remus' ear, breath hot on his neck.

Remus snorted in spite of the disapproving look he gave Sirius, looking to the side and up through furrowed brow, hand relocated to the floor between them.

" 'sides," Remus let out after a dramatic pause, "my money is more on the chocoballs – rather, food in general – than her tits!"

Sirius let out a quickly stifled bark of laughter whilst Remus snickered into his shoulder. He had always felt so very pleased when that laugh was because of him – _for_  him.

"Oh my, Moony, you  _slay_  me," Sirius said with an adopted posh tone of voice. One hand wiped away a tear of mirth, whilst the other fell to land firmly on Remus upper-upper thigh. The two boys fell still.

Remus had been uncomfortably hard for at least an hour, and while this was a Fact of Life he had long since grown to accept, it was a private matter, and one that shouldn't be present, just the two of them, no girls in sight. Remus slowly turned his head to look at Sirius, who had yet to so much as flinch, let alone show signs of moving his hand. Remus' eyes met with Sirius'; the look was questioning, asking, _pleading_.

It took every last bit of restraint Remus had to not groan as a wave of heat rushed through him. He knew his face betrayed this too, that Sirius would see. Remus scanned the small compartment for intruders, knowing already that he'd find only Peter, with his back to them, snoring steadily. Slowly Remus let his knee fall to the side, opening the "V" of his thighs to Sirius. The thin denim of his trousers stretching revealingly over his erection. Remus heard Sirius' sharp-intake of breath as he grabbed a hold tighter to Remus' thigh.

His breath had quickened noticeably, but so had Sirius' who had taken to haltingly tensing and releasing his warm grip on the muscle at the very top of Remus' inner thigh.

Remus, desperate for Sirius to move his hand over, slouched lower on the wall, which allowed his hips to thrust outward in a nonchalant, yet inviting manner. 

" _Fuck_ , Moony" Sirius growled.

Remus let out a quiet whimper as the mixture of Sirius' voice sounding like  _that_  and the burning sensation of the hand that was sliding upward across his hip joint to _there_. Sirius had taken Remus in his strong hand and had begun to teasingly stroke him through his trousers with his long, elegant thumb. 

Remus' head fell back gently to the wall. He tilted his head back to reveal the long column of his neck. He'd always loved Sirius' neck, so he was hoping Sirius would enjoy a similar view. A furtive glance to the side confirmed that to be the case. Sirius had quickened the pace of his strokes along with a return of the lovely tensing of his hand, made so much better with the relocation to his cock.

Upon realising that Sirius was actually going to see this to its finish, Remus lifted his head to ensure that Peter was still asleep, and that the door was closed – sending a prayer of thanks that the curtain was drawn. Sirius seemed to have divined Remus' worries and quickly pulled out his wand, the door to the compartment quietly locking a second later.

Sirius threw his wand to the floor and shifted so that his side was completely against Remus', his forearm pressed down on Remus' heated torso. He confidently took Remus in all five of his warm, strong digits, and began to massage in earnest.

" _Oh_..." Remus breathed, bending his neck forward and began to mouth at Sirius' strong, constantly flexing bicep, eliciting a low moan from Sirius. The pleasure of it all had him twitching in strange places, like his feet, and had given him the need to move in weird ways. He elongated his torso by propping himself up with both hands on the floor. His hips began to minutely thrust back and forth into Sirius' palm. "Oh, Padfoot, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't care," his voice gravelly as he began to stroke the full length of Remus' cock, head falling back and turning completely to the side affording him an unwavering view of a flushed Remus. Remus returned the look in kind.

All he could do was whimper, revelling in the feeling of the longest of Sirius' fingers hitting the very base of his cock, in the feeling of not only the rhythmic movement of Sirius' hand but of his whole forearm against his body.

"You like that?" Sirius asked with a greedy look in his eyes, voice rough and his gaze still directly on Remus.

"Yes, like it –  _too_  much... _Padfoot_ , more –  _faster_  –  _Oh_ , like that –  _like that_..." 

Sirius had picked up his pace, along with increasing the pressure. Remus didn't know what to do with himself – the hard slide of skin over the coarse denim had created a delicious hint of vibration – everything right now felt so good in so many ways that he couldn't begin to comprehend it. He wasn't used to being unable to explain away a tricky situation.

"Are you going to come?" Sirius asked, his tone belying his apparent lack of knowledge on the matter.

A tiny cry escaped Remus, and he nodded ardently, eye contact having yet to be broken.

His respiration as heavy and rapid as Remus', Sirius leaned ever closer, and flat-out _growled:_

" _Do it._ "

Remus' face strained in a silent cry as he did just that, emptying in pulses inside his pants, hips continuing to thrust erratically until it was all gone. 

Panting he looked down where Sirius' hand was resting. He bit his lip and looked back up at Sirius.

"Reckon we've got time for you?"

 

THE END.


End file.
